


Mitosis or Meiosis

by myscribblingquill



Series: Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Secret Lesbians Kiliel Week, fem!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblingquill/pseuds/myscribblingquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hobbithelltrashsquadproxy.tumblr.com/post/127477649975/the-punks-who-brought-you-thordalf-now">Secret Lesbians Week </a>Day 3 - Modern AU<br/>They've been friends for months, after being placed next to each other in biology. So when they've got a big test coming up Kili and Tauriel decide that studying together might help them pass. Dis agrees and lets them study at the house, but she also knows that her daughter might have a little crush on Tauriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitosis or Meiosis

**Author's Note:**

> I love modern au’s, I also love high school au’s where they both like each other but have no idea how to say it. So modern high school au (also I’m british, so this is kinda a mix of both school systems, not that I really know anything about the american system!)

"Kili are you up yet?" Dis shouted up that stairs, trying to make sure her daughter would be up in time to have some breakfast before leaving for school. "and where are you going?" Dis turned round so she was face the kitchen again, her back to the stairs, as Fili walked out of the bathroom down stairs.

"Can't find my keys" Fili muttered, his speak slightly slurred due to the toothbrush in his mouth. He looked around the kitchen scanning the work surfaces to see if he'd left his keys on them

Dis walked back to the kitchen and reached into the bowl that normally had all the keys in it. Fili's keys were sat on top. "Found them" she told him, picking them up and throwing them to him.

"Thanks, Mum"

Kili could hear her mum and brother talking in the kitchen , just after her alarm went off. She rolled over reaching for the button on top of the clock to turn the alarm off. The alarm wasn't really needed, Dis made sure that her children were up in time for school, but Kili liked to have an alarm so she could pretend she had a lie-in.

Pulling the covers back and climbing out of bed, Kili grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from her cupboard. It was only school she thought, no need to dress up. Checking in the mirror that her hair didn't look too much like bed-hair Kili swung her bag onto her back as she left the room, heading down the stairs into the kitchen.

Once she got to the kitchen she kissed her mum good morning and reached for an apple from the fruit bowl that was on the side.

"Morning Kee, ready to go?" Fili asked, standing by the front door waiting for his sister to wake up properly. As Fili was the elder of the two he had the responsibilty of driving them both to and from school everyday, as Dis worked from home and it was easier than the bus

Kili nodded her head and started walking towards the door mentally checking that she had her books for today's lessons. About half way through her mental checklist she remembered that she was supposed to ask her mum if Tauriel could come round in the evening, so they could compare biology notes. "Mum, can Tauriel come round tonight?" She asked quickly, as they were about to leave.

"Sure as long as she has her mum's permission" Dis replied.

Satisfied with the answer Kili disappeared thought the door, shutting it behind her and getting in the car parked in the driveway.

* * *

"Mum, we're home" Kili shouted as she opened the front door. Fili was getting his bag out of the car so Kili took his keys and opened the door to let Tauriel in. 

Dis appeared from the little corridor that went down beside the stairs and only had her office and the bathroom. "Hi how was school?" She asked, smiling at Tauriel who was hovering nervously behind Kili.

"Urgh, boring. Our history teacher wasn't in so all we did was copy from the textbook, but now we've got a test to study for." Kili said in a mournful voice. She'd always liked history and this year she had the best history teacher but copying out of a textbook was not Kili's idea of learning. "Come on Tauriel, we can use the kitchen table."

She took Tauriel's hand and lead her through the kitchen and into the dining room. The table was big enough to fit ten people so Kili often used it when she was studying. It was easier to spread out everything so you could see it rather than have it all tucked away in a folder she thought. 

The two girls set about organising their notes, making sure the information they'd written down was the same so they wouldn't be learning the wrong thing. Dis could hear them chattering between themselves as she worked in her office. She'd left the door open just in case they needed any help so she could hear Kili's excited chatter and Tauriel's softer voice occasionally. It seemed to her that although Kili might be doing all the talking , she didn't really understand what they were supposed to be learning.

"So what exactly is the difference again?" Kili asked Tauriel, who was making her notes into a very colourful mind map.

"Mitosis is for the production of new cells and meiosis is making gametes" Tauriel said pointing with her pen to the two different sections on her mind map. They were in different colours too, mitosis in pink and meiosis in green. She found it easier to distinguish the processes that way.

Kili frowned, picked up her pen and started chewing it. "And gametes only have 23 chromosomes right?" She said before raising her hands to her face and resting them on her checks.

Tauriel nodded, glad that Kili was remembering what they'd been trying to get for the last half an hour. Even she had difficulty getting the names rights. They sounded so similar but produced different things.

"I think, I've got it!" Kili exclaimed. 

Tauriel looked up from writing out the last section of her map and saw Kili smiling over at her. She returned the smile and reached for her coloured pens to place them back in their case.

"Alright you two, all done?" Dis asked as she started pulling pans out of the kitchen cupboards. It was getting late so she was about to start cooking their evening meal. They normally waited until later in the evening to give Thorin time to come round if he wanted to after he'd shut his wood shop up. Dis liked to make sure he had a least one proper meal a week, if he got so wrapped up in a project then he would often forget about food. So Dis invited him round most nights.

"I'm just about to start making tea. Would you like to stay Tauriel?" She addressed the red head who was currently chucking her pens and biology folder into her bag.

She looked over at Kili when Dis asked if she'd like to stay but then turned her face back towards Dis. "I would love to Mrs Durinson but my dad's coming to pick me up" she said with a shy smile and a disappointed shrug.

"Well" Dis said. "you're welcome anytime. Isn't she Kili." She spoke to her daughter who was staring at Tauriel with a dismayed frown. Kili jerked out of her thoughts when her mum spoke to her and jumped up from the table to show Tauriel out.

"Of course she is" a smile broke across Kili face as she opened the door to let Tauriel out. A car was waiting on the road and Tauriel gave Kili a quick hug before running over it .

"See you in biology" Kili shouted as the car pulled away.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are wondering, the biology is accurate (I even checked my A level textbook). Thanks for reading!


End file.
